Secreto bajo la cama
by Chica De Nieve
Summary: ¡Oh, no! Esa era la peor señal para Lucy, que cerró los ojos anticipando parte de lo que pasaría. Porque de seguro Happy enredaría la lengua para decir "Te guuuuusssta", y ella se pondría más roja de lo que ya estaba, más escarlata que el cabello de Erza, y no podría negar tal acusación. One Shot.


¡Oh, no! Esa era la peor señal para Lucy, que cerró los ojos anticipando parte de lo que pasaría. Porque de seguro Happy enredaría la lengua para decir "Te guuuuusssta", y ella se pondría más roja de lo que ya estaba, más escarlata que el cabello de Erza, y no podría negar tal acusación.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro – Drama Queen – Mashima. La historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

Lucy sabía muchas cosas sobre sus amigos. Una de ellas era, por ejemplo, que ninguno de ellos tenía problemas en entrar a su casa sin su permiso, por la ventana, por la puerta, o quien sabía en realidad por dónde. Otra cosa que además ya tenía muy clara sobre ellos era que no respetaban su intimidad -y muy a su pesar, nunca la respetarían-, como se podía notar cada vez que leían su novela (Gray), hurgaban en sus cajones de ropa interior (Erza), utilizaban su bañera (Cana), se dormían en su cama (Natsu), y arrasaban con todo comestible en su cocina (lamentablemente todos).

Claro que ya se había cansado de aparentar enojo cuando alguna de estas cosas pasaba y ahora lo único que podía hacer era resignarse; y obviamente buscar un lugar para esconder las cosas que _realmente_ quería esconder de sus amigos.

Porque había también una tercera cosa de las muchas que Lucy sabía acerca de sus amigos que le era importante, y esa es que nunca, a pesar de entrar en el momento que quisieran a su casa y curiosear por todas partes, se habían tomado la molestia de buscar algo debajo de su cama -afortunadamente para ella-. Y eso fue lo que llevo a suponer erróneamente a Lucy que ese era ni más ni menos que el lugar perfecto para esconder lo que fuera necesario de las manos y ojos curiosos de sus queridos amigos.

Obviamente Lucy no se había dado por enterada de que esconder cosas de suma importancia bajo la cama solo porque era un lugar oscuro y -hasta el momento- nadie había rebuscado allí era una mala idea.

Aunque por ahora había un solo objeto escondido bajo su cama este era de suma importancia, y nadie debería descubrirlo. Nunca. Es decir, ¿Qué motivo tendría alguno de sus amigos para buscar lo que fuera que buscaran allí abajo? "Ninguno" pensaba la maga estelar.

Por supuesto, ella no se había imaginado nunca que el día de hoy, cuando Natsu y Happy llegaran a su casa -luego de haber pasado por el gremio- en busca de diversión, traerían una pequeña pelota con la que jugar. Ella, que no veía ningún problema con el diminuto balón pero no tenía ganas de jugar, se había sentado en su escritorio a continuar con la trama de su novela, que últimamente le estaba dando dolores de cabeza.

Estuvo un buen rato sentada en su escritorio sin por lo menos poner un dedo sobre uno de sus lápices ya que el Dragon Slayer de fuego y el Exceed azul insistían fervientemente en que se les uniera el juego, que consistía simplemente en lanzar la pelota a las manos del otro. Luego de unos minutos llenos de negativas desistieron y Lucy por fin pudo comenzar a escribir, afortunadamente una oleada de inspiración llego hacía ella de manera inesperada y no soltó el lápiz hasta quedar conforme.

Pensó entonces que tal vez no sería una mala idea unírseles a ese par y dio vuelta para ver a Natsu parado al lado de la cama, dándole la espalda a esta, y a Happy unos metros lejos del pelirosa, cerca del escritorio en donde estaba ella. Ambos se lanzaban la pelota entre sí de forma graciosa y reían.

Cuando se paró de la silla para unírseles, la tormenta se desato.

Como Natsu podía ver perfectamente hacía ella había conseguido la atención del mago en el momento en que se despegó de la silla, esto había ocasionado -por consecuencia- que Natsu ignorara la pelota que Happy le lanzaba y pasara rodando por el lado de su pies. Lucy inmediatamente dirigió una mirada atemorizada a la pelota y rogó a Mavis que se detuviera antes de rodar bajo su cama. Por supuesto, la rubia tenía una suerte de los mil demonios y la pelota no se detuvo y llego justamente al único lugar en su casa que aún no había sido explorado por sus amigos.

Tanto Happy como Natsu habían dirigido su mirada a la pelota y ninguno vio la mirada llena de temor de Lucy, que ahora mismo iba en aumento al observar como ambos se dirigían en busca de la pelota.

Quiso Gritar que se detuvieran, acercarse y buscar ella misma la pelota, idear una absurda excusa para que en ese mismo momento ambos se fueran, pero no pudo hacer nada. Su mente estaba en blanco, su cuerpo no se movía, y de su boca no salían palabras; lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar con una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza como Natsu se inclina y metía el brazo bajo la cama tanteando el suelo en busca de la famosa pelota, mientras Happy flotaba a su lado, ansioso de seguir con el juego.

– No puedo ver nada –. Alego el traga fuegos, mientras seguía buscando la pelota.

– Déjame buscar a mí, Natsu. Yo puedo entrar bajo la cama –. Se ofreció Happy, pero entonces Lucy vio, con aún más vergüenza que antes y las mejillas ya algo rojas, como Natsu detuvo al movimiento de su brazo, y al tiempo giraba la cabeza con emoción.

– ¡Encontré algo! – Exclamo, mientras se ponía de pie sin mirar lo que tenía entre manos.

Una vez estuvo completamente parado sobre el suelo, Natsu extendió los brazos en su totalidad y miro perplejo como entre sus manos había una versión chibi de él mismo. Al Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel le devolvía la mirada un peluche Natsu Dragneel con pelo rosa, ojos afilados de pupilas pequeñas, la bufanda blanca que Igneel le había dado, y hasta su vestimenta habitual. A su lado, Happy retenía la risa con una patita sobre su boca.

¡Oh, no! Esa era la peor señal para Lucy, que cerró los ojos anticipando parte de lo que pasaría. Porque de seguro Happy enredaría la lengua para decir "Te guuuuusssta", y ella se pondría más roja de lo que ya estaba, más escarlata que el cabello de Erza, y no podría negar tal acusación; con suerte su cerebro se recalentaría por la sobrecarga de vergüenza y su cuerpo entero haría combustión espontánea salvándola de tener que seguir sufriendo tal bochorno.

Cuando no escucho nada luego de unos segundos abrió temerosa los ojos, viendo a Happy con la sonrisa burlesca aún pegada en la cara y a Natsu con un tierno sonrojo y una clara mirada de advertencia dirigida a su compañero alado. ¿Por qué ninguno la estaba mirando a ella?, ¿Por qué Happy no se estaba burlando ya?, ¿Por qué aún nadie hacía nada?

Parpadeo confusa mientras Happy volaba sobre su cama y se sentaba en el marco de la ventana, sin despegar sus ojos de Natsu.

– Oh, Natsu ¡Que sorpresa! – Dijo el minino, aunque por algún motivo, a Lucy no le pareció que estuviera realmente sorprendido – Lucy tiene un muñeco tuyo… Tal como tú tienes uno de ella –.

Esperen un segundo… ¡¿QUÉ?!

Antes de que ella pudiera realmente reaccionar para preguntar qué diablos pasaba Happy había salido a gran velocidad por la ventana mientras enredaba la lengua y gritaba a viva voz "¡Se guuuuuuuuuusssssstan", y segundos después Natsu -con la cara tanto o más roja que la de ella- saltaba por la ventana aun con muñeco en mano dispuesto a encontrar y torturar al felino.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Esta es mi primera historia de Fairy Tail aquí en Fanfiction, así que espero que les guste mi presentación en el fandom con este pequeño One Shot. En realidad soy más de escribir del tipo de cosas subiditas de tono o algo tristes, así que no sé de donde salió algo tan puro y tierno como esto. La verdad es que de todas formas me ha gustado escribir algo así, por lo tanto si la inspiración sigue conmigo nos leeremos nuevamente.**

 **Emocionada por – finalmente – publicar sobre Fairy Tail, Chica De Niev** e.


End file.
